


How I Think GOT Should End (Don't Take This Too Seriously)

by ClockworkLeo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: GOT Predictions, Season 8, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkLeo/pseuds/ClockworkLeo
Summary: This is just something I randomly texted to my friend the other day as we were talking GOT. Hope you enjoy it.I'm going say a quick spoiler warning, in case somehow any of this actually happens, (i doubt) or your reading this without watching any of the show.





	How I Think GOT Should End (Don't Take This Too Seriously)

A/N: posting this before the final episode of GOT. This season...has been interesting but this is my own personal belief of how they can turn it all around. My personal favorite GOT Characters have and always will be: Sansa Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen, and Ser Davos Seaworth. Also recently Theon Greyjoy and Arya Stark. But mainly the three above. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please no this is mostly for fun and not for anything serious. 

SPOILER WARNINGS (if you havent seen any of GOT and plan to in the future you have been warned. Also theres like a....00.0008 % this could actually happen so I guess spoilers for that???)

 

Dany is sitting on the throne, the castle is falling all around her. Arya is pushed in front of her and Drogon awaits beside her, ready to kill the stark girl.

Jon is pleading with Dany to no avail, Arya Stark tried to kill her, disguising herself as Greyworm to stab her. But Dany prepared for that and the guards had seized Arya revealing her true face.

"Arya of House Stark, killer of the Night King. I sentence you to death for treason and attempt of murder of the Queen of The Seven Kingdoms. Jon is struggling against the guards, some his own men. The scene is very similar to Ned's beheading. Except it's Jon fighting for his family instead of Sansa.

Suddenly a shout from somewhere, and a man walks into the throne room, it's Jaqen H'ghar. Dany demands to know who this man is. He looks at Arya and frowns. "I was no one. For many years. But after hearing what you have done. I've come to right my wrongs. I've been living with the guilt of knowing my actions have caused much grief on too your house, Arya Stark. And I am very sorry about that. I made a vow to remain as no one. To watch from the shadows and for I did not deserve to be King after everything I've done. But I can't sit by and let you wreak fire and blood on these people anymore, sister."

The man lifts his hand up to peel off his face, revealing to the throne room his real face. One he hasn't shown in years.

His white hair is the first clue as to who this man, and Dany means away horrified for the man looks so similar to her deceased brother but much older and less crazy.

"Get off the throne, Dany. It never belonged to us. What they think of you is true. We are outsiders, invaders. We do not know these lands and they do not know us. The dragons should never have crossed the narrow sea. We should not have burned and killed so much." He turns to the people of the room, "my name is Rhegar Targaryen, the true heir to the Iron Throne." There are gasps, and Dany shifts nervously. "My brother died on the Trident. And yet you claim to walk among us. How do we know that you are who you say you are?"

Rhaegar looks at his sister. "I have no evidence. But I am a dragon by blood. Just as you are." And then he turns to Jon who freezes. "And just as he is." People gasp some more. This is the first they are learning of Jon's true parentage. "That man there is my son. My heir. Aegon Targaryen sixth of his name (not one hundred percent sure if that's right). The true king of Westeros. And my sister, The Mother of Dragons. Knew all along and lied to you. She burned your fellow people, she destroyed your beloved city. She saw no difference between surrender and attack, nor innocent or foe." He turned to her know and Dany looks panicked.

"Get off the throne." He says.

Danys face grows angry. "How dare you? You are no dragon. A dragon wouldn't have been defeated in battle by Robert Baratheon. A true dragon would never have fled from his rightful seat and let some usurper take it instead. I am the mother of dragons. I am storm born and breaker of chains. And you come here, showing up after years of pretending to be dead, and try to take my seat. My men will kill you where you stand." She turned to look at Drogon affectionately. "My dragon will incinerate you to ashes. I will not have my rule questioned."

Rhaegar shakes his head. "Poor sister, Viserys was a horrible example on you. He was too much like father. I hoped keeping you both from the Seven Kingdoms would humble you. Teach you there are more things that chairs of swords and hats of gold. It seems I was wrong. I should have known when you had Viserys killed you would be like us. But you seemed to have a heart, you freed slaves and mourned for your lost child and husband. You loved your dragons...or did you love the power the gave you? Your husband, gave you people to worship you. You child kept you at his side. The slaves worshipped and adored you, and your dragons gave you power over everyone. But it's time to get off of that pedestal Dany. Get off the throne. You have only one dragon, most of your army is gone taken out by the Night King. You'll lose the north if you burn Arya Stark. And you've already lost Jon when you made him choose and hide who he really was."

It grows silent, Dany remains neutral until a small crack in her facade as a smile appears. She says the words everyone is dreading "Darcys."

Everyone screams and ducks, as Drogon aims his fire breath at Rheagar, but to everyone's surprise, there are no screams from the man. The memories of The Dragon's Queens assault on King's Landing still fresh in their minds.

Instead as Drogon finishes, Rhaegar steps out from the fire unaffected. His clothes practically ashes. "That's enough now." And from the sky, another dragon is heard, swooping down from the hole in the ceiling, another dragon appears, golden in hue. He's bigger than Drogon and seems older. "Dany, do you think I would come here without a dragon of my own? I named her Lyanna. Now move aside."

Dany remains sitting, "I have done everything to reclaim this seat for my family. The house you claim to be. I have been sold and bought, attacked and constantly put in danger. I have killed and captured, lost friends and allies, and you expect me to give it up, just like that? Never. I am the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I will not move aside."

The dragon prince sighs, and Dany listens as Rheagar says something in a foreign tongue but Dany knows it, and she was sure that if Missandei was still alive she would know it as well. "Fire and blood."

And The other dragon release fire towards Dany and everyone watches in amazement as the throne melts, and as Dany screams as she sinks further and further into the melted melt. Soon her signature white hair is gone, and nothing but a pile of molten iron remains. They wait for Dany to stand up, but it seems she died drowning in iron. It's a poetic end they think.

As they all stand in silence. Rheagar turns to Arya and offers her a hand but she refuses it, cause she's a boss ass bitch. "Return to Winterfell, tell your people what have happened here. There is no more Iron Throne, there are only seven kingdoms. Ruled by whoever they want." He turns to Jon. "I give you Dragonstone. I ask that you keep an eye out of the kingdoms, help them deal with the change and help them with the order." He steps towards Jon and pulls him into a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to father you. But I had a feeling Ned Stark would be better than me. I had sins to pay for, and I didn't want you dragged into them. I know you don't want the throne, so don't take it. It's gone now. I did that for you. But if anyone should fight for one, remind them it doesn't exist any longer." He leaves with a sad smile as he climbs on his dragon. "Come Lyanna. And you too Drogon. We should return to where us Targeryans belong."

And with that, they fly off. And in the distance winds, you can hear "Sansa Stark should be Queen in the North because she's the best suited for it and Tyrion should be in charge of the Westerlands." And then the kingdoms of Westeros never heard a dragon again.

The end.

The Great Game was over. 

\------------  
Sorry if I spelled everything wrong. I wrote this on my phone and autocorrect is the worst. I was also in a rush. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
